


【原创角色/Ezio】米兰剑

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: Alessio Del Boccàccio人物简介：（身高 187；体重 100kg）Alessio是文艺复兴时期的意大利刺客，出生于罗马的一个贵族家庭，因为家族世代相传而从小跟随父亲及兄弟等学习医术，对阿拉伯药典很感兴趣，因此在罗马最为通俗的医生技能外还精通药剂学，是制毒用毒的高手。在罗马爆发瘟疫期间，大部分居民包括医生都纷纷逃出城，但Boccàccio家族依旧坚守在了城中为前来求医的居民提供帮助，也是在此期间Alessio目睹了罗马士兵和贵族、教廷的种种暴行，心中埋下了反抗的种子。在后来的行医生涯中，他在一次冒险收治了罗马兄弟会成员并挺身而出藏匿他的举动后被尼克罗.马基雅维利找上，成为了兄弟会长期的合作者，并因为优秀的医生素质与马基雅维利建立了友谊，并在此期间通过其了解到了艾吉奥.奥迪托雷的种种事迹，心生向往和好感。在其向马基雅维利提出希望正式加入兄弟会后，由对方带至蒙特里久尼庄园希望向时任的刺客导师马里奥.奥迪托雷宣誓成为一名刺客，在见到艾吉奥.奥迪托雷本人时成功一见钟情。之后在蒙特里久尼败落后照顾受伤的艾吉奥过程中与其建立了一定友谊，并且在罗马期间长期为艾吉奥提供毒刃的毒药配方，接受训练，正式成为了一名刺客。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Alessio Del Boccàccio, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	【原创角色/Ezio】米兰剑

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 当前时间线为艾吉奥刚结束和卡特琳娜的浪漫关系不久，Alessio和艾吉奥在一段时间的相处后确定了伴侣关系。  
> 2\. 是医生半夜出门累死累活给人收尸，罪魁祸首在家霸占了床铺呼呼大睡的缺德演出x（笔者个人爱好医生想问但又不想破坏气氛只好在心里狂猜人到底是不是揍杀的吊诡情节……  
> 3\. 是和白老师的py，建议配合笔者之前发布同角色系列《薄夏》食用

Alessio被叫醒时是深夜，浓稠如墨的黑暗在房门外沉沉堆砌着，几支火把在其中横冲直撞、飞蛾似的忽闪，迎上来亮敞了他的门廊。前一刻他正在做梦，梦见一只毛皮滚烫的野兽在他的斗篷下酣眠，那或许是一只狐狸吧，又或是一只巨大的天使。它闻起来散发着睡梦沉静而甜蜜的味道，Alessio裹着斗篷走在路上，低头想去看它的面孔，见它怀里抱着一把染血的利剑，如同婴儿抱着母亲的乳房。

“医生！医生！”拍门的人大喊，好几个人，一群急切的男人。

近日这样时间尴尬的急诊越来越多，Alessio已经习惯了自己这张狭窄床铺上总不足一夜的安眠。左右的阴影都在彼此争斗，余下中间的罅隙只能变得越来越逼仄。有许多人在夜晚出生，也有许多人死亡。刚从睡梦中挣脱时他脑子里涌起一阵凉凉的、乱糟糟的想法——这样的消息总带来如此的触觉，平息起来倒也迅速，全然因为他自身正卷在一种常与死亡相伴的隐秘中。别太惊惶，Alessio，世事如此，我们每日都要与其相伴，不宜花费太多在惊骇上。

现在，那火光找上门来了，吵闹得叫人分不清动机——说不定是要来吊死我们呢，他令人毛骨悚然地以一种轻松的语调这般想道，但就算如此，可还缺乏了切实的缘由。

若是那真是一根绳索的讨伐来了，Alessio或许现在就要扭身向自己的枕边人宣布：我们干脆现在就做一次众神般的行为好了，让我拥抱你。若不是如此，谁知道他的勇气要到何时才能长成？

但对方或许只会冲他哈哈大笑，拔出剑来径直斩断那绳索。谁说不是呢？

现在Alessio清醒了，医馆的房间狭窄又漆黑，他伸手想去点灯，但是门外的火光摇晃得太恍然，叫他又放弃了这个念头。别吵醒他啦，医生想道，但稍加屏息时却已经听见他起身的响动。总不能指望他睡得太沉，而且？他也没打算如此装作。

“怎么啦？好医生，你莫非是打算对他们的求助袖手旁观吗？”他说，薄薄的一层丝绸衬衣下就是温热的皮肤。Alessio的床铺太窄了，他们本就是勉强挤在一处分享着它，这下他的肩头就撞上来，好狎昵的碰撞，Alessio不敢这么直接向他抒情。

原本Alessio的确是个好医生，这一刻却宁愿保持卑鄙的沉默。但他玩笑的话揭示了他不喜欢这样的卑鄙。

“应该不是什么大问题，我去一趟就回来。”Alessio说。好想回头吻他。他掀起椅背上的外衣穿上，仿佛也想一同藏起那一瞬间涌现出的羞赧。

“医生！医生！”门外又喊，“Boccàccio先生！您在吗？”

于是Alessio一个恍惚，从那迫切的念头中抽身而出，似乎终于想起了自己是谁，想起来在波伦亚学到的一切。天秤的一边朝那庸俗而平凡的一端倒去，朝Alessio早就遗忘在衣橱深处那件猩红色的长袍、镶银饰的银鼠皮毛斗篷倒去。

“罗马的夜晚并不安全，别忘了带上剑与匕首，Alessio。”但他的声音在医生即将推门而出的前一刻说道。那分量太重了，天秤像是一个放弃故作坚强的伤心妇人般猛地倒回去，发出声忧愁又柔软的叹息。他悄无声息地也跟着起来了，究竟是何时？又何必如此？一个时辰前不到他才刚伴随黑夜而来，潜进Alessio没有燃灯的房间里，敲了敲医生案头的银匣子，拿这炫耀般的悄无声息换医生一半的床铺。

Alessio猛地回头，手指碰到自己依着门厅里立柜放着的佩剑剑柄，充满羡慕地去看他在房间尽头的身影，觉得他的眼睛正在黑暗中光明正大地窥视、玩闹般地投过来凝视，嘴唇嗫嚅着些不打算告知自己的秘密。

他在影子里冲Alessio摆了摆手，无论说了些什么，Alessio看不清也听不清。

算了。Alessio冲阴影应声，抓起斗篷，提上皮箱，跟着门外的人们去看死人。

唉，现在可好，他终究还是离开了这座黑暗中的孤岛，门外的火光一拥而上，叫他一阵失落。人们不会理睬医生的失落，对他的烦闷与帽檐下沉郁的眼睛视而不见，或者干脆不加注视。哦，但我们可就指望着能够潜藏于人群中，做个不起眼的角色呢，若是他，准会这么说。

“医生，请您跟我们去看看吧，有人受了伤，怕只有指望一个医生的帮助才能挽回性命了。”那些人早前对Alessio如此说，但等到Alessio开始向他们询问那个可怜人的细节时，他们便七嘴八舌地讲述、争相描述起来，彼此询问此人是否确实已经死去，又摆出长篇大论的叙述描绘伤痕和楼梯、房间墙壁上的血迹，这个转述给那个，那个再为此惊叹，哑着嗓子高声重复。

死人会有什么精彩之处？还是让他们阖上眼睛好好睡过去吧。拿戴着链甲手套的利爪充当仁善的角色，那冷硬与温热的冲突叫Alessio觉得胃底泛起疼痛。好的意味那种疼痛。

后来多走了两步，见Alessio门廊前的灯光已经被远远抛在他们身后，医生对这些七嘴八舌的转述也无动于衷，就变成一个领头者模样的男人用沉沉的声音单独对他说话：“夜里出了响动，我妹妹跑来敲家里的门求几位兄弟去帮她丈夫，说是遭了夜盗，”他说道， Alessio留心着台伯河潮湿的臭味，也留心火把的光晕外沉沉的黑暗，他的厚斗篷下面挂着那把从波伦亚陪至今的细剑，另一条腿上缚着匕首。走入黑夜前，带上它们。“等我们到了地方，贼没见到，就只见到那倒霉的妹夫已经给人戳穿了胸膛，折在楼梯上……”

“您是说他被利器刺伤了胸部，又从楼梯上跌了下去？” 

“他躺在楼梯上，流了不少血，我们见到的情况就是如此，恐怕没法说得更仔细。”

Alessio点点头，不再说话。带路的领头人于是也抿紧了嘴，扶着佩剑张望了一下四周，张望看不清的黑暗，咕哝着念叨“夜贼”或是“强盗”这样的话，或许是害怕那个拿着刀剑的歹徒会从那一团浓稠的夜色中再一次递出剑来。他们与打火把的人群一路前行，沿着台伯河，走过黑暗中有不少老鼠从他们鞋跟旁跑过的桥梁，往靠近梵蒂冈的中央区西北方而去——一个夜晚中能发生的事有许多，罗马这样的城市为它们预备了丰富的舞台：南侧的角斗场遗迹适合追求仪式性的谋杀，西侧的台伯河口下沉没着诸多缄默的秘密，梵蒂冈的夜色是眠龙之翼、蝎狮之尾，彻夜通明的哨塔如同棋子般林立四布。

来吧，做个小士兵，只前不退，只走不停。棋盘一样的土地如此呼唤，就像人们佩在腰带上的剑 会如此呼唤。出行前我想，佩着剑不过是标榜自保的符号，我绝不用它来刺、来劈、来斩，然而等我愤恨又恼火地想起来，剑正挂在自己的腰带上时，便只会立刻抽出它，因为昨夜才刚将它打 磨锋利，而指望它带来死亡。

可我初衷如此吗？这剑来到我手中时就专是为了要杀某样活物？它好漂亮，我那杀人的剑。

等Alessio抵达死人身边时，他果然早就断了气，被家人们抬在一张门板上搁着。他是躺在客厅的门廊下的，往楼上起居室去的楼梯上血迹像一条长蛇似的贴伏着墙壁的边角。有人给他掌了灯，Alessio便伸出戴着手套的手扒住那凹陷胸膛上的裂缝瞧了瞧，锋利的剑；又别过尸身柔软的脖颈看了看，见着一个雀爪似的细窄伤口——这里是致命伤，胸膛上那个血淋淋的却更夺目，于是人们的目光都追着那醒目的去了。你们明白吗？不是那把剑，是一只鸟儿抓伤了他，伤口就像死神的吻，柔柔的、没那么迫切，从容只如同折下路边一朵玫瑰的头颅。

除此之外此人的嘴唇肥厚发绀，流着涓细的血，布满血丝的眼球鱼一样地凸了出来，耳朵后面 全是紫红色的小斑点。

好毒辣的一吻吶。

“早没救了，我告诉过你。”

他听见有人这么说，后来知道那是死者的一位兄弟。

他兄弟新晋的寡妇就哭泣着扬手去捶打那愚蠢的丈夫，尸体木讷地呼应，女人的手和面孔都白如 象牙，倒与黄金相称。Alessio让开位置，捡起那把杀了人的剑瞧了瞧，荆棘纹样的护手笼，和他那把一样。 年轻时他也一眼相中了这般花哨的武装，如今是念着剑刃依旧锋利才未更替。但单论花哨但也未尝不好。

“这是他的剑？”他问道，掂了掂剑的重量。

死者的兄弟告诉他：“是，他买了剑，天天挂着，可从未用过。我们早说他不是适合舞弄这些物什的人，可他不信，劝多了就要发脾气。恐怕就是为了这个，今天他便无论如何也要将它拔出来用上，于是便要了自己的命。”

“决斗？我以为这是遭了贼。”

“或许吧，医生，”那人耸了耸肩，“邻人说早前的动静不小，他从街上跑回来抓他的老婆，叫她吓得不轻，连忙去找她的兄弟们求助。没人知道后来一阵铿锵作响时发生了什么，或许我们该去找卫兵来看看，抓住那杀了人的贼。”

“我来时没见着有卫兵。”Alessio说道，寡妇哭号得太大声，似乎连他的袍子也因此沾湿了。

人们面面相觑，和哭声划出泾渭分明的界限，寂静得令人一眼便知。“罢了吧……”早前领头的人 回来了，望了一眼尸体，瞥向Alessio半点没有打开意思的皮箱，“当下也过去了半夜，但凡有什么贼也早跑远了。”他顿一顿，伸手给Alessio拿了袋沉甸甸的银币，原来方才是去取它了。“您要是乐意，就帮忙给我们这位倒霉的妹夫拾掇拾掇，好第二天等到神父来的时候能看起来体面些。要是别人问起，为了保护自己家庭的门户而给歹人杀了，好过一些不清不楚的流言。”

“流言？是什么流言呢？”

“我们两家都是体面的人家，没有什么流言，您知道这点就好了。”钱袋落在了他箱子上，“哐”的 一声响，钟鸣似的。

Alessio耸了耸肩，俯身打开箱子，去给尸体整理仪表，缝合伤口，拿胭脂粉和铅白重新染出张 体面的宽方脸，遮去那些中毒的痕迹，让一张狰狞的面孔变得从容起来。一位为了保护自己家庭的门户而给歹人杀了的先生的面目。

他不是专干这活的，医学院不教这个，但Alessio摆弄得多了，自然也会熟悉。思来想去，他从那个钱袋里摸出两枚还崭新的银币给尸体闭合的眼睑上一左一右地摆了上去，等到太阳要升起来的时候，死者的目光准会被照得同阳光般灼灼。那伤口已经给遮掩起来了，仆人拿来件猩红色的长袍，镶着毛皮和刺绣的花边，扣子是贝壳与银底座的珍珠。他们给尸体更衣的时候，重复着裸露和衣装的过程，叫已死的部分暴露得反而更多。生死的分量很重，谁规定它们的交替？Alessio情不自禁地一探手，仿佛是要再做一次生死的检查，仆人屏住呼吸盯着这面色平淡的医生，他手指下那枚细窄的爪痕无言地回以笑意。

这位体面的主人死前忏悔了吗？他收手时突兀地想道，神父和教堂都离得太远了，礼拜堂的门是凡人之力无法抬起的黑色生铁。但说不定仍然是有的，Alessio知道那些傻瓜似的“贼”从不拒绝忏悔的言辞——他和正在主持丧事的主人家告了别，见着点满了灯的房间里各处变得亮敞又清晰的挂画与波斯地毯。换了身黑色裙服的女主人从门廊尽头伸过头看他，浮肿的脸庞像是泡过了水的软木，脖颈花茎似的芊长，她象牙色的皮肤多衬得黄金。

Alessio打算走的，但她迎上来，叫她的使女等在原处留心着屋子里其他男人的动向。

“医生，好先生，”她好悲伤地说道，差点要坦率地流露出央求的意味，“他是被人给谋杀的，您一定知道，您一眼便会知道。可我的家里人却都认为这是件丑事，既不肯承认真相，也不愿为他讨回公道！”

“谋杀？当然，您先生是给一个恶毒的窃贼夺去了性命。”Alessio说道。

女人瞪大了眼睛：“不！不是那样，医生，您不要给我的兄弟们和他那些忘恩负义的伙伴蒙骗了，哪个小偷会带着那样恶毒的武器来行窃？哪个小偷是专为了主人家的性命而来而不取走一针一线？我奔出门去找我那些强壮的兄弟们求助时他可还活着，只不过胸膛上淌着血，疼得厉害，可等我们回来时……”她的眼睛又给盈满了泪水，湿漉漉的，脸庞又红又肿，“他是给人谋杀了啊！医生！”

“我帮不了你，夫人。”Alessio朝她致意，觉得自己站在那种漩涡般的隐秘中，已经将有关死亡的沉重思绪抛却。那只是具尸体，一具悲惨的，如今被整理得体面的柔软肉体。给一只鸟儿吻了。

“您请节哀。”他推门离开了。

他回到住处时夜晚刚进行到下半程，白昼苦短，夜晚却奇迹般的倏长，或许是因为人们期望如此，或许只是因为秋日已至。可Alessio却再渴望不起来睡眠。去时他身边伴随着许多明亮的火焰，他者在说话，制造空洞的热闹与嘈杂。那间他已经远离的房子很快也将被那种嘈杂充满，围绕一具柔软而冰凉的肉体啊，仪式一样开始互相推杯换盏，互相低声私语，那里才将滋生出流言呢。那个举火把送Alessio回到医馆的仆人冲他递出的两枚达克特深深地鞠躬，闻起来有烟熏焦糊味儿的帽檐几乎触到他的手套。那才碰过尸体不久，孩子，Alessio想说，你那新近给人杀了的老爷的尸体，但他既然马上就要回去它身边，或许实际并不在意。

Alessio进门，脱下斗篷，搁下皮箱。他是这座黑暗岛屿的主人，却仿若一个窃贼般在潜入这道窄门后心跳得飞快。现在就去找他吧，“我一会儿便回来”不是吗？但恐怕他会消失——早就消失了——这样的患得患失只是无缘由的灵感所致。Alessio在他狭窄的医馆中穿过，门厅、厨房、餐厅、起居室，一眼就寻见了真相，答案显露的方式和剑取人性命时一般迅捷。

Ezio在黑暗里躺着，独自霸占了Alessio的床铺，四肢伸展，往四面八方的夜色沉没。我可不明白他为何有时专要做出副年轻人才有的狡黠模样，但我的心为此跳得更快，扫视他会用于握剑的手，谋杀的隐藏之刃，觉得这张被联络起来、相互交织的事件之网捕获我如同捕获一只盲目的飞蛾。

但揭晓这一切不需要观察，平和的呼吸和安静的躯体都是虚假的，想象本身就是真相。Ezio一定察觉他已经回来，一定在故意装作熟睡的模样横躺在那里，一定正一言不发地等着他首先发问、将这伪装的状态引导至新的变化。

“Ezio，你醒着吧？”Alessio于是说道，伸手碰到床沿，碰到一条裹在薄薄丝绸里热乎乎的手臂，连床铺也是暖的，他停在这里很久，Alessio为此欢欣鼓舞，甚至在嘴唇间尝见甜蜜。尸体好像不再是不恰当的，Alessio心头清楚自己碰他的手其实早已洁净。

“我以为你要早上才能回来呢。”Ezio说，不知怎的，Alessio想象出他是闭着眼睛说这话的模样。他伸手一摸，察觉自己因为在夜晚里暴露太久变得温凉，Ezio的眼睑和眉骨散发着热度，贴着他掌心轻微滑动。“看来我是没办法一个人享受这张床……哎呀，怎么了？好医生，难道你带回了什么秘密不想让我瞧见？”

这话几乎让Alessio听见自己心脏砰砰直跳的骇人响动。好呀，那只鸟雀留下的爪痕多狭窄，豁口如同北极星的四芒。 他隔着手套碰到那柔软、苍白肉体上一道致命的伤口，就好像这就已经足够使他们中凭空升起一种联系似的。若不是如此，单单只有言语和承诺的联系总让他觉得缥缈……这实在是个失礼的念头，或许Alessio该为此向Ezio的致歉。

你让他忏悔了吗？Alessio想问。他的手指沿着那热乎乎的、在黑暗中沉默的躯体移动，一时间忘记了知识中的一切。这是眼睛，那是鼻梁，是嘴唇，是洒在颈窝里的发丝……不是的，他都忘了。Alessio摸到只滚烫的野兽。黑暗里，他没有Ezio那样会泄密的眼睛，或许其实是一只巨大的天使正躺在这里，它的翅膀散发着绒毛和风暴的味道，沿着Alessio狭窄而高耸房间的墙壁弯折、垂落。

“Alessio。”Ezio叫他的名字，好像也就借此窥见了他的盲目。Alessio渐渐看得清黑暗中一些模糊的轮廓，一丝朦胧的视觉里，他好像见到Ezio冲他张开双臂，伸来一只胳臂——没人能在宴会上拒绝他邀舞的请求，准是如此。Alessio凭着一股没有底气的男子气概的矜傲同他站到一处去，宣布他要来安排舞曲，引导步伐。

“好医生，你多半是累了。”Ezio说。

他那带着柔和笑意的声音另Alessio突兀觉得自己显得弱小，于是他抖擞精神，站起来，冷硬的靴子支撑着躯体。好啦，现在他似乎又重新高大起来，Ezio依旧伸着手臂，躺在床铺上仰头看他，他那无法被Alessio捕捉的目光似乎也流露出一点儿对般变化的兴味，在不可视的想象中击垮Alessio朦胧的固执。算了，Alessio的弱小哪会在一朝一夕间改变？他若递出剑，定要给对方的剑折断，哪怕昨日他才磨利了它。但Alessio自身的实质并非那把剑，它自己想必也是认同的，若不然现在它不会如此顽劣地缠在Alessio的衣摆上，他匕首的刀柄也在黑暗里一次无意识地摆弄肘部时挂住了他的手套。唉，他烦恼地将它们统统卸了下来， 和外袍及长靴丢在一处。

有剑时人人都忍不住想象：拿尖的一头刺进敌人怀里，那好像容易得很，而取下剑就会使得这随之带来情不自禁也一同消失，是吗？。Ezio什么时候会取下他的剑？他和斯福扎夫人在一起的时候一定没有佩着它。有人说男人们热衷剑术决斗的动机无非和与女人在一块儿睡觉的动机是一回事。但Alessio身前这有关死亡的隐秘只伸手揽住他跌下来的臂膀、肩头、头颅，绳索般绞紧。

算了吧，我们今夜何尝不能充当一次众神？

Alessio或许便是这样直白地抒情了，他抚摸那黑暗中不知形体的温热躯壳，Ezio肯定从那些触碰中已经听见。头一次Alessio用这样的声音向他这样抒情时，Ezio曾错愕而尴尬地看着他，如今却似乎也因着藏在黑暗里，竟然只显露出从容，似乎已经认同了这一切将走上条唯一的道路。

Alessio决心抛弃那个疑问，他唯独向Ezio提问的只有与此刻的知觉有关的事物。“会不会疼？”他问，因为无法观察黑暗中确切形体的变化，只得依靠一个如此狭窄局部的肌体反应来推测事实。但询问是一种彼此心知肚明的玩闹，Ezio的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上摩挲。

“……暂时还算不上痛觉，”Ezio说，但或许他的翅膀正在Alessio无法看见的黑暗中颤抖，在他们头顶，在这件屋子里每个摇晃的角落。“虽然，的确有些奇怪……”

如此，实际上他算不得说了慌，Alessio想。如同我无法看见的，对于Ezio来说也有无法想象的盲目之物。这种分而论之的盲目奇异地使他们在此刻变得紧密，是一种并不在同一时刻与同一件事物一定相关的呼应——Alessio想象他为一具死于Ezio之手的尸体整理出恰当的仪容，掩盖谋杀的痕迹，让他的隐秘仍然是隐秘的……没有比这样迥异的交错更紧密的结合，他为此坦诚地燃烧起更强烈的欲望，使Ezio发出稍加惊讶、混杂着羞怯的笑声，胸膛中泄露出砰砰跳动的声音。

过了一会儿，Ezio咬住了嘴唇，抱怨似的咕哝。Alessio热切地寻觅这稍加躲闪意味背后已经被变得坦荡的部分，提问、催促，双方都心照不宣地进行诱骗的叙述。有那么一刹那，当Ezio再次伸展手臂，拥住他时，Alessio感觉到了那对翅膀也随之降落，让他的背脊因此寒噤。

“Ezio，放轻松，”他喘着气，不得不说道，“你这样我没法动了。”是屋子太狭窄了，况且那巨大的翅膀恐怕已经塞满了这张床外所有的空间。

“嗯……Alessio，我可不想抓伤你，要是那样你可就得对另一个医生做解释了。”Ezio又拿那种狡黠的腔调说话了，他沿着那张收紧的网步近了，贴紧了，从而也就顺势接洽上一番矜傲与从容，如同沿着绳索走过的鸟儿。

可那无疑便是掌握Alessio的力量所在，他顺从之时Alessio便更容易想到他的利爪，他热烈跳动的心脏和一具柔软、苍白的尸体相较更显露出这场倏长夜晚的荒谬。美妙的荒谬，为Alessio所有、所见、所识得，引发出他无限的自得与快乐。

Ezio又将眼睛闭上了，他仰头迎来高潮，精液的气味让Alessio的背脊涌起战栗。那赤红和象牙白的色彩，会从伤痕累累的肌肤上一同淌过……一副生活着的图画，这就是Alessio最终为他描述出的想象，在黑暗里存在的实质。一只巨大的天使诞出了拿非利人与以诺。此刻他识得了。Ezio又在嘴唇上嗫嚅着对他说话，Alessio听得如此清楚。

后来他们躺在一起度过夜晚的最后小半程。Alessio回到今夜被打乱前梦的进程中去，梦见棋盘竖立了起来，变成一个已经被分割出无数不容置喙小方格的橱柜，一座山的阴影笼罩着断绝的河流与翻烂的土地。他这早已远离了波伦亚、在罗马卷入了隐秘的医生在上面给每个死者都分配了位置，年幼的、青年的、老年的，品行和财富各有不同的……白色的格子里搁着生老病死者，黑色的格子里搁着带血的羽毛……这样井然有序的场景让他的思绪随之平静，似乎真能分得清每个已死之人是否都处于恰当的安排中。

移动那个士兵，战车冲撞过一串城楼，骑士守卫女王，国王沉默如同斯芬克斯之尾。厮杀啊，淘汰啊，占领啊，白王挺身而出，士兵簇拥着它一往无前。

观棋使他疲惫，每一个败落棋子被耀武扬威丢进银盘的响动叫他想起黑暗中冲撞而来的火光，想 起皮箱上沉甸甸的钱袋。这短暂的刹那已经摧毁了许多漫长的时光。

那时候，白王再一次前行，扼断了一匹战马的咽喉。Alessio也化作士兵，因为情不自禁而拔出剑来。对啦，这就是他要做的事，他发誓的时候或许也想到了今日，亦或许心中只有那时的“当下”——

绒毛的气味让他猛地醒来，闻起来像是场清凉的风暴，振翅一扇，玩闹般地掠过他的额前。

“哎呀……”有人轻轻地在房间里说，“我没想到要吵醒你，好医生。”

实际上，Alessio还没醒来，他的眼睛疲倦而粘稠，手指抽动着想要去揩拭麻木的面孔时摸到自己手指之畔那把靠在床沿的剑。他就这样狼狈地坐起来，被褥给卷在了手臂和双腿上，一拉扯便叫他自己也陡然分不清床铺的方向。

“哦，没事，Ezio，你没吵到我。”舌头自作主张地说，过了那么两秒后，Alessio才认可了它这般作为，并开始想办法让更多流畅的语言也随之吐出。他在晃动的晨光里瞧见房间里来回走动的人影，羽毛一样洁白。“你需要找什么吗？”

Ezio停下来，Alessio原以为他在找东西，药品、绷带，或者毒药——一个毒辣的吻，多不体面——但他递过来一杯热酒，装食物的盘子搁在Alessio手边。

“看来你的生活可不如嘴上说得健康，屋子里竟然东拼西凑才能有两幅可用的餐具。今天还要出诊？还是说待会儿要再睡会儿吗？”Ezio的眼睛亮亮的，晨光的缘故，他那双灰眼睛在光芒中如同玻璃般透亮，那好像使得目光也变得不再明确，好像Ezio是在无焦点地看着这个房间中的一切。Alessio 觉得这双眼睛叫他羞赧，也让他满足。城中的居民陆续晨起劳作，街道上变得嘈杂，那声音让他无端想象出一种臃肿而迟缓的巨大生物。与他们都无关的怪物。

“再睡会儿吧。”Alessio说，去吻他的时候没有来得及留意这念头是在何时冒出。

Ezio点了点头，他是镀着金色晨光的白色。玻璃般的灰眼睛眨了眨，安静地阖上了。“嗯，我也这么想。”他说道。有那么一刻，Alessio觉得这种重叠的时刻就是他一切热情与欲望的根源。

—The End—


End file.
